calafornia_disneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Wormwood
Wormwood is the pet raven of Cedric the Sorcerer, and is every bit as wicked as his master. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. When the princesses, Sofia and Amber, came to Cedric's workshop to get the counterspell for the sleep spell Cedric had tricked Sofia into using on everyone in the ballroom, Wormwood attacked them to keep them out. The girls returned with Clover, Robin, Mia and Whatnaught to help them. While the animals kept Wormwood busy, the girls went for the spell book though Wormwood broke through them and went for Sofia. He was knocked away by Amber wielding a broomstick, as she bravely defended her sister. Working together, the girls trapped Wormwood in his birdcage and looked for the counterspell in the spell book but couldn't find it. Wormwood smarmily revealed the counterspell was in the counter-spellbook, which was hidden by a portrait. Unfortunately for him, Sofia's Amulet of Avalor allowed her to speak with animals so she heard him. The girls made off with the counter-spell book, while the animals teased the wretched raven. Background Not much of Wormwood's history is known. Nor is it known when he met Cedric. But what is clear is Wormwood's time with Cedric has made him devoted to his master. Albeit he is a little more cynical and devious than his master. Wormwood's position with Cedric is more than a simple pet. He's proven a couple times to be a true minion. A villains cohort. Similar to what Diablo was to Maleficent and Iago to Jafar. Though he was not added, Wormwood's unknown son was rumored to appear in "Holiday in Enchancia," giving a little more insight to Wormwood's ambiguous past. Personality Wormwood, much like his master, is very proud, snide, and holds everyone except Cedric in low esteem. Particularly Sofia since now she can hear him. When he barely met her in the premiere, Wormwood snapped at her upon entry. In The "Big Sleep Over", Cedric bowed in welcome to King Roland and Queen Miranda, making Wormwood roll his eyes. In "Cedric's Apprentice", Sofia greeted him and he only mumbled in response. Most likely, he's refusing to speak around her out of stubbornness. Wormwood is very attached to Cedric, but also very reclusive. Most of the time he'll stay in Cedric's Lair. Other times he's seen perched on Cedric's shoulder. When Baileywick told Cedric to keep the noise down in Cedric's Apprentice, Wormwood cawed at him. Cedric and Wormwood cannot understand each other in the English tongue, but they clearly have a great understanding of one another as they are seen - a number of times - conversing and plotting together. While they are evidently close, Wormwood apparently criticizes Cedric or is impatient with him sometimes. Evidence of this is shown in "Cedric's Apprentice", when Cedric passed on a perfect opportunity to steal the amulet because his "conscience" got in the way. Wormwood voices his insult in "The Amulet and the Anthem" when Cedric states the kingdom will be all his. Cedric quickly rephrased, pleasing the proud raven. Wormwood has on some occations laughed at Cedric when his spells backfire on him or gets into a muddle. However when things go wrong with him, such as being defeated by Amber and Sofia twice, he acts very embarressed by being outwitted. Appearances Season One *''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess'' *"The Big Sleepover" *"Cedric's Apprentice" *"A Royal Mess" *"The Amulet of Avalor" *"The Amulet and the Anthem" *"Tea for Too Many" *"Princess Butterfly" *''Sofia the First: The Floating Palace'' Season Two *"Two Princesses and a Baby" *"The Enchanted Feast " (yet to air) Gallery Trivia *Inspiration for Wormwood derived from Maleficent's Raven, Diablo. *Since the season premiere, Wormwood has not spoken a word. (Aside from mumbling, when Sofia said hello.)